


Underneath Her Gaze

by BonanzaBOX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonanzaBOX/pseuds/BonanzaBOX
Summary: You’ve had feelings for Wanda for a long time, but never thought you’d act on them...especially not in public.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 91
Collections: Wanda Maximoff





	Underneath Her Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent smut ^^’ I’ve never written a /reader before, but it probably won’t be the last~

There are few things more wonderful to you than a sunny afternoon with Wanda Maximoff. You’ve been on a friendly basis with her since she arrived at the compound; at the time, her trauma was still fresh and the only person she was close to was Vision. You hadn’t been there long yourself, as a personal assistant for Pepper; you took notes on the training status of each Avenger, sat in on team meetings occasionally, followed instructions to the letter. 

As busy as the job kept you, however, you always tried to make time to visit Wanda, bring her food on days she struggled, was there for her when she cried. The first day she hugged you, you felt the first butterflies in your stomach. Slowly Wanda began to open up and smile a little each day. You began to talk about more intimate subjects, your personal life and hers, how the death of her brother had affected her and how she was healing from it. You considered her a friend. But you knew, deep down, that you were slowly falling for her. Not that you would ever tell her, of course. 

Today you had suggested to her to take a walk in the nearby park, to “get some sunshine on your skin.” You were linked arm in arm as you walked together down the sidewalk. Wanda turned to you, asking, “I’m glad we decided to get out today. You were right, it is really nice out.”  
“When have I ever let you down, Maximoff?” you reply, as you’re shaking your head pretending to be offended.  
“Never.” said Wanda sweetly and poked your side as she said so. The butterflies came back in a flourish and you felt yourself blushing. To combat any potential embarrassment, you pointed at the nearby willow tree, the branches softly waving in the wind.  
“Want to sit there?”  
Wanda nodded and the pair of you sat down underneath the tree; it was a very warm day so the shade felt fantastic (and it settled your warm face very nicely). The branches were so long that almost hid you both from the outside world. 

Wanda sighed, lying back and resting on your shoulder. “This is such a beautiful day. What a great spot to relax.”  
You spoke too soon; the butterflies were back in full swing and you tried not to let your breathing speed up. She looked so beautiful in the shade, her red hair softly blowing in the wind and you could see her bright green eyes looking off into the distance. You had it bad for her, there was no denying. “Y-yeah, it’s a wonderful day and a very pretty spot.”  
“And the shade is lovely...I bet people come here to make out all the time.”  
Your heart skipped a beat. You imagined kissing Wanda for a split second, her lips on yours...you shook yourself; can’t get caught up in things that will never happen. “What makes you say that?”  
“This tree is so big that you couldn’t possibly see anyone getting up to no good in here.” Wanda’s face was mischievous as she continued to talk about how teenagers probably came up here to get to second base. You weren’t listening though; there was a very warm feeling in your core as you imagined Wanda kissing you here, under this tree. Kissing you, wrapping her arms around you, hand going up your shirt...

“Hellooo?” A sudden poke brought you back to earth as you looked over at Wanda, who was staring at you with an eyebrow raised. “What planet were you on? Are you feeling okay?”  
The heat in your lower stomach was less now, but wasn’t going away. You managed a smile, saying simply, “Oh I’m fine! Lunch not settling well, that’s all.”  
Wanda’s eyebrow went higher and she smirked. “Likely story. I know that look, you were totally reminiscing about kissing someone here.”  
“I wasn’t!” You tried to let the truth in that come out, because it was true, you had never done anything like that here...you just wanted to very badly.  
“Don’t make me read your mind, missy. I know you’ve totally been an exhibitionist here.” Wanda rolled over on her stomach, hands on her chin, obviously ready to gossip. “Go on, tell me! I won’t spread it around, promise.”

Now panic was setting in as you struggled to find words, a fake story, anything. “Well I haven’t, it’s true...it’s not like I haven’t imagined doing something like that with someone though.” Thats it, she’ll figure it out for sure now, you thought.  
Wanda giggled. “Ooooh, I knew it! Tell me who, go on!”  
This was it, you couldn’t handle it anymore. “Well...you know...someone like you, maybe.”  
Wanda’s expression changed slightly, more curious now. “Someone *like* me, or just me?”  
Your heart was beating so hard that you’re sure someone must be hearing it miles away. “Uh...um...”  
Wanda smirked again, but this time there was a new emotion in it, something more sinister. “Gosh, how interesting...well we have to have you practice so that this lucky lucky person won’t know what hit her.”  
You stifled a squeak. “P-practice?”  
“Yeah.” Wanda’s hand had wrapped around yours, her thumb playing on your palm. “And after all, this *is* the greatest spot to do it...no one can see us and it’s practically empty out there right now...”  
That hot feeling was settled firmly in your core now, and you could feel it turning into arousal. “Wanda, I-“  
“Shhh.” Her finger was instantly on your lips. “Let’s start slow. Now how would you kiss her...” Her face was dangerously close to yours. “Like this, maybe...” The touch of her lips on yours was soft, but demanding; as she kissed you, her tongue dances its way into your mouth and you sigh. It was every bit the kiss you wanted from her. She pulls back from you, eyes dark now. “That was very good. But you can’t just kiss a girl here and not get a little dirtier, it’s *rude* to tease.”

You gulped. Your head was fuzzy, arousal pooling in your core. You tried to keep your composure, but you were fighting for words at this point. “Well, I suppose...and assuming there wouldn’t be anyone around...”  
Wanda said nothing but kissed you again, more intensely this time. “You’re right, no one would be paying attention. You might just be able to pull of second base like those teenagers.” And to prove her point, her hand slowly slid up your stomach, under your shirt, and stopped as she looked at you in surprise. 

You could have slapped yourself. In your rush to make it out of the compound that morning, you’d forgotten to put on a bra under your shirt. You hadn’t thought in a million years that you’d have Wanda Maximoff feeling your boobs today so you’d almost completely forgotten. “I-um-“  
Wanda gave you a sultry look. “Good thinking, forgoing a bra. You don’t want to spend too long fiddling around after all.” To prove her point, her hand finally making contact with your pebbled skin. She rolled your nipple under her fingers, and before you could think about it, she was kissing you again. You groan into her mouth, need filling your every vein. She pulls away only to silence you again. “Hush, kotenok. You need your experience for this special girl, hmm?”

She’s never called you that before; the sweet foreign word sends fireworks down your skin.  
“Wanda...please...”  
She kisses down your neck, sucking softly on your collarbone, hand still playing with your breast. You try to keep the moans and sighs quiet, but the wetness gathering between your legs is becoming increasingly hard to ignore. “Wanda...fuck...please...”  
She tsk’s, grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat. “You beg so nicely, sweetheart. But I can’t have you being so noisy in public like this.”  
With one swift motion her hand goes from under your shirt to under your skirt instead; the instant she does, you bite back a moan.  
“Careful, kotenok.” Wanda’s voice is low, raspy almost, dripping with lust. “Make too much more noise and I’ll have to stuff your mouth.” She slides her fingers lower, pushing your underwear to the side, connecting with your wet heat. You do your best to not make any noise, practically stuffing your hand in your mouth to keep the moans in. Wanda shakes her head. “Oh you poor thing, so unable to hold in those lovely sounds. Such a sweet thing you are.” 

She’s evil, positively evil, you think as one finger circles your core, closer and closer to where you need her. Every touch, every little nickname, every bit of praise is honey to your ears. You’re putty in her hands, and she knows it. “Oh your friend is going to be very lucky indeed. I bet she’s just as wet and wanting as you are right now.” Wanda’s gaze is hungry, her eyes staring practically straight into your soul as one finger easily slips inside you and her thumb finally touches your clit. 

You arch back in pleasure, a low moan escaping your lips. “F-fuck, Wanda...”  
She doesn’t seem to mind you making noise now. You’re her little plaything and she clearly intends to make you see that. “I bet you’d love to come undone all around her fingers now, wouldn’t you...answer me, kotenok.”  
“Yes...”  
“Yes what?” You feel the push of a second finger and her thumb starts to speed up, bringing you closer and closer to release.  
“Yes...I want to come on your fingers, Wanda.”  
“Then do it.”  
That was all you needed as you cried out, tipping over the edge and coming all over Wanda’s fingers. “Fuck...yes...”  
Wanda runs her other hand through your hair, lips placing gentle kisses on your cheeks. “That’s it, sweetheart, feel every bit of it.”  
As you slowly come down from your high, you give Wanda a bashful glance. “That-that was very nice.”  
She removes her hand from you and pats you on the thigh, seemingly very proud of what she did. “I know it was.”  
You take her hand and pull her up. “Well, I’m no expert, but...I think something like that should be reciprocated.”  
Wanda gives you a look and kisses you, this time with gentle passion. “I think that’s a very wise idea. Come one, let’s go show your ‘friend’ what you think of her now.”


End file.
